The New Law: Leowolf the Sequel
by Werewolf2994
Summary: This is just the Sequel from OokamiLover19. This takes place when all of Harry's kids have been in school. He is trying to pass a new law through the Ministry of Magic. This law includes that young wizards will be able to practice magic outside of school with the supervision of one or two responsible parents, and one ministry worker.


This fan-fiction starts a couple of years after Albus Severus Potter has begun to go to Hogwarts. This fan-fiction doesn't necessarily focus on Albus, but the whole family and their friends.

Chapter One: Leaving the Reunion

**Disclaimer I do not own anything that JK. Rowling has created. :)**

...

...

...

Harry and Ginny where walking down Kings Cross Station, with their three kids in front of them. James is going into his sixth year, Albus is going in to his fifth year, and Lilly is going into her third. All children being in Gryffindor, Harry and Ginny were very pleased. They arrived at Platform 9 ¾, and James disappeared through the wall; Albus went next, then Lily. Harry and Ginny appeared on the other side, joining their kids.

As Harry was walking, all of his memories came to him, all his memories of leaving for Hogwarts, and coming off the train to go back to the Dursley's. As he thought of these memories, he thought of Albus' first year at Hogwarts, he thought about how Albus was worried that he wouldn't get sorted into Gryffindor, and he thought about that very moment when he was comforting his son, the words he spoke to his son were "If it really means that much to you the sorting hat will take you opinion into account." Harry thought about his son's response. "Really?" Then Harry focused on the next four words that he told his son "It did for me."

Harry had never told anyone else this, except for Dumbledore. Harry continued to think about this certain memory; he didn't notice that Lily was tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Before he answered her he looked into her beautiful green eyes, then he moved his eyes to her bright red hair, Lily was the perfect combination of his mother, and Ginny.

"Dad, are you listening?" Lily complained.

"Sorry honey, I was just thinking about how much you look like your grandmother, and your mother." Harry replied.

"Dad, you tell me that like 10 time a day, when I'm home, and you mention it in every single one of your letters." Lily said a little annoyed

"But Lily dear it's true. Your grandmother was one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen." As Harry said this Ginny looked at him. "Next to your mother of course." When Harry finished his sentence Ginny smiled.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you if I could get a pet this year." Lily asked. She has been trying to get an animal of her own since her first year, but Harry always said that she needed to be more mature to have one.

"If we were to let you get a pet, what would you want?" Harry asked. He and Ginny decided to let each of their kids get one more animal when they felt they were mature enough.

"I- umm- well. I want a rat." Lily always liked different kinds of animals.

Before Harry answered her he closed his eyes, and took in a deep sharp breath, he thought about the last rat that he had ever seen, this rat was the one who had betrayed his parents, and who had diligently severed Lord Voldermort. This rats name was Peter Pettigrew. Harry shivered at the thought of his name.

"Dad? Are you going to answer my request?"

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times, and said "Sorry Lily, I don't really want you to have a rat."

"But dad why not?" Lily always wanted a rat, not that she necessarily loved rats she just wanted to be different. James had a dog at home also not to mention that he had an owl as well, and Albus has and owl, but he never wanted a second animal so he didn't get one.

"Because your mother doesn't like rats Lily, we've discussed this plenty of times."

"I'm not the one who doesn't like rats, Harry." Ginny proclaimed

"Dad, come on, I'll keep it away from you, and you won't even have to hear his little squeaks." Lily pleaded.

"It's going to be a boy?" Harry said.

"It doesn't have to be, it can be a girl instead." Lily was really hoping that he would let her get a rat.

"I'll talk to your mother about it." Harry really didn't want her to get a rat.

They continued to walk along Platform 9 ¾, when Harry herd James say.

"Hello Uncle Ronald and, Aunt Hermione."

Harry looked at where James was speaking, and saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, those two stuck with him through thick and thin. There were two other friends, who were just like Ron and Hermione, but they didn't have kids yet, or not that Harry knew about.

"Wow, you guys are getting big." Hermione said

"Hermione!" Lily loved it when she saw her aunt and uncle before going to school.

"Hello Lily, where are your parents?"

Lily pointed to where Harry and Ginny where coming through the crowd. Hermione could see that something was bugging Harry. She couldn't think of what it could be, because after Lord Voldemort died, Harry's scar never gave him another problem. She would have to ask him about it when the kids were gone.

"Harry, Ginny, it's been a while." Ron spoke.

"It's only been 3 months Ron." Harry replied

"That's still a long time Harry." Ron said

"Whatever Ron." Harry was a little annoyed at this, because Ron said that every single year.

The train whistled, and Harry looked at his watch, it was 10:57. The Hogwarts express always leaved at 11:00 sharp.

"Well you kids better get on the train." Ginny said.

Every one of the kids did what Ginny told them to do. James was always the one to pick the compartment they all sat in, ever since Teddy graduated Hogwarts, and got married, they had two extra seats in the compartment, but Lily and Hugo filled those seats up. The clock stroke 11:00, and the train whistled one more time, and started to take off. Lily looked out her window and she saw both her parents waving at her, and as always Ginny blew her a kiss.

Ginny started to cry just a little bit, as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. He never understood why she cried every year, it's not like they were leaving for good, and they only stayed at Hogwarts for 10 months, not even 10 months, because the kids could come home for the holidays.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Huh? Nothing." Harry always wondered what made her ask this question.

"Harry don't lie to me, I know that your scar hasn't bugged you since he died, but something is bugging you I can tell." Hermione got annoyed whenever he tried to convince her that nothing was wrong.

"Hermione, nothing is wrong."

"Harry please tell me."

"Fine, Lily wants to get a rat." Harry didn't want to talk about this until he got home with Ginny, so he could speak about it with her.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I told her that I didn't really want her getting a rat, and that I would talk to Ginny about it."

"Harry, let her get one."

"Hermione, in case you have forgotten, the man who betrayed my parents was a rat."

"Harry you can't be predigest against rats, just because Peter Pettigrew was one."

"Hermione, I have every right to be predigested against rats."

"Harry just let her get one, James has two pets, and Albus would have two if he wanted two. Plus you let James and Albus have a second pet their third year, why is Lily any different?"

"Hermione, I told her I'll think about it."

"You're so stubborn."

"Where do you think James gets it from? Try living with two people that are almost exactly alike in the same house, or when they get into fights with each other, it's terrible." Ginny said

Hermione just shook her head, and turned to Ron. Harry turned toward Ginny and started to walk towards the barrier, as he and Ginny walked out of the barrier, they ran into some people.

"HEY! Watch where you're going, will you." Harry recognized this voice. He looked up and noticed it was the other two girls who stuck with Harry through thick and thin.

"Myra? Quora? Is that you guys?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry? Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I didn't know that it was you guys." Myra said apologetically.

"No worries. Where is Quora? I thought I bumped into two of you.

"I'm down here, Harry." Quora was 4.9'

Harry looked down at Quora. "Oh I'm so sorry Quora. You're just so small I didn't notice you."

"Ha-ha very funny Harry."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"We figured since the kids would be going back to school, that you and Ginny would be here, and heading home right after." Myra explained

"Ok, but what does us being here have to do with anything?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"You know that law that you wanted to pass?"

"Yes."

"Well Quora and I were just talking to the Minister of Magic, and he said that he is more than willing to take a look at your law, and might think about passing it."

"No way, that's awesome." Harry sounded very excited.

"Yeah, although he did say don't think of it as special treatment."

"Why would I think of this as a special treatment?"

"Because you're one of the few favorite Ministry workers that he likes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Honey, you're the favorite of very many people." Ginny said, as she grabbed his hand.

"Well I tend to forget every once in a while."

"How is that possible?" Myra asked

"When you have a lot of things on your mind, you tend to forget about what you accomplished in the past."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So what do I have to do for the law?"

"He said that you have to compile an argument, and when the time is right present it to the broad of magic."

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" Harry was quite amazed at this.

"Kind of, There are those members at the Ministry that are trying to rebel against you." Myra, and Quora worked at the Ministry of Magic, just like Harry, although Harry didn't go to work every day like Myra and Quora do.

"There is always someone trying to rebel against me." Even though Harry was famous, not everyone liked him; in fact the couple of people that despised Harry were Draco Malfoy, and his wife Avery. The fact that there were a select group at the Ministry that didn't like Harry, they would try to convince the Minister to not let anything happen that had to do with the Potters, or Weasleys.

"Well Quora and I have the day off, because the Minister has to get ready for the Tri-wizard Tournament next year."

"That's next year at Hogwarts?" Harry remembers the last time Hogwarts hosted the Tri-wizard Tournament, it was during his fourth year, and Barty Crouch Jr. had put his name in the cup, meaning for Harry to help Voldemort rise again, which he succeeded in doing, and Harry did win the Tournament, but gave away his winnings, nobody knew this either.

"Yeah. James will be old enough to enter if he wants to." Quora said.

Harry's eyes got really big as he started to think about this. Quora was right, James would be turning 17 next year, and that's how old you have to be to enter into the Tournament. Now Harry was even more determined to pass his law, he wasn't going to stop James from entering, but if this law got passed then he could at least help him train for it.

"Harry honey, are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned.

Harry blinked a couple of times and answered his wife. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Harry that's the third time you've zoned out today, are you sure you're ok?"

"Ginny I'm fine, I promise."

Myra looked at Harry as he responded to his wife's question, and her eyes turned gold, while her hair turned silver. Myra's hair didn't always used to change color; it used to be only her eyes, but her first year at Hogwarts something changed.

"Myra, what's wrong?" Quora knew everything about Myra and Myra knew everything about Quora. Whenever Myra's hair changed you always had to check her eyes as well to see what mood she was in.

"What color does that mean?" Harry asked he still had to remember which eye color corresponded with what hair color.

"It means she's curious."

Myra continued to look at Harry. "Harry what's bugging you?"

"I told you nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Harry don't try to argue with her, it's pointless. She knows when someone is lying." Quora said.

"Ugh…Quora just got me thinking about next year, and how James will be old enough to enter if he wants to. From my experience I don't really want him to enter, but I can't do anything about that, so now I have to get my law passed before next year, so that I can help him train. I don't want him to die, or anything else to happen to him." Harry tried to protect his kids against things that he knew would scar them for life.

"Honey you can't protect them from everything."

"No, but I can protect them from what I had to experience in the past. Ginny I don't want our kids to have that kind of life."

"Harry, Ginny is right, you can't protect them from everything, especially when you know James is going to want to enter, because he's just like you and your father.' Hermione said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect them against things I can control."

"You're just being too protective." Ginny said.

Harry turned on Ginny and she started to back up, Harry stopped, and turned back around. "I'm sorry. I just don't want James to be different. People change in the tournament, they're not the same."

"So they could have PTSD?" Myra asked.

"What the heck is PTSD?" Harry had never herd of this before, but then again when it came to Quora, and Myra you never really know what will come out of their mouths.

"It stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Ok what is that?"

"When someone who has a traumatic event in their lives, then later on it causes them to stress about it, and have anxiety. PTSD doesn't show up until later on, but you can usually tell when a person does have it."

"How can you tell?" Harry was wondering if he had this disorder thing.

"Well whenever they go to a certain place, they start to zone out or freak out, because that's where the event happened, and you can also get tested."

"Tested?"

"Yeah, muggles use doctors to check their bodies for anything wrong with them."

"What kind of test?"

"Well they do have to take your blood, then they send that to a laboratory, and a couple of days later the doctor calls you in to his office, and he tells you if you do have it. If you do have it then he will give you options about how to treat it."

"Oh."

"Harry we need to get home, so you can put together your argument." Ginny said as she pulled Harry away.

"Ok. We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, Quora and I have some business to attend to."

"We do?"

"Yes." Myra's hair and eyes were back to normal, which were Baby Blue, and Golden Brown.

As Harry and Ginny started to walk away, Harry was thinking about the disorder that Myra told him about. He really wanted to know if he had it, because those memories happened every year, and they were the same, not to mention he had dreams about everything. The most common dreams that he kept having were those of his fourth year. Harry looked at ginny and held out his arm.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as she looked at him

"Yes." Ginny wrapped her arm around his and they both disappeared with a pop.


End file.
